


They don't need that many words.

by telltael_exe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Really really really vague mentions of Terra/Aqua and Sora/Kairi, THIS SHIP NEEDS MORE ATTENTION, precious children who are starved for affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltael_exe/pseuds/telltael_exe
Summary: You don't need to be hurting to search for someone to give you comfort.You don't need to speak to offer it.You don't need to have experience to be an expert, but when you hurt like them you relate a bit.





	They don't need that many words.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for literal months! The thing that spurred me on to finally write it was actually the birthday of didsomeonesayventus (ao3, tumblr and fanfiction ;)) who is a big fan of the Riku/Ven ship. I'm a little late for their birthday because my ao3 invitation didn't come through until today and my internet was down but I hope this makes up for it anyway. Some shameless promotion for one of my favourite blogs: If you like Ventus/Riku go to their ao3 or all three of their blogs there's bound to be something to satiate you (from art, headcanons and RPing), if you like Next Gen stuff (with the kids and stuff) go to their genstarlight blog, if you want to RP with Ventus or Young Xeha go to their thehourglassisempty blog, if you like YoungXeha/Sora, YoungXeha/Kairi or YoungXeha/AnyonewhoisntEraqus then go tO LITERALLY ANY OF THEIR ACCOUNTS! Seriously! Just go check them out! They're incredibly good at what they do and don't get nearly enough credit for it! (I also wrote Ven and Riku a little differently than how I would usually. I tend to write Ven more confident and assertive and Riku a much bigger blushing mess than he is here but I'm keeping with the theme and writing it in their style :)) 
> 
> P.S relationship is not established they are just very comfortable with eachother because they are both starved for affection because the duos to their trios are off doing their own things but I guess you can interpret it however you want.

The air in the room was buzzing yet quiet, stagnating in the reverberations of the cold night life. Tired teal eyes traced the worn white wooden window borders that had paint flaking off in places and splinters of timber missing completely, before they blinked slowly and stared outside to Yen-Sid's tower courtyard. His eyes refocused and his reflection stared back at him, a mop of silver hair and lips that quirked down slightly at the corners. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed, long pyjama pants that always functioned as some kind of slippers catching on the bottom of the bed frame which he pulled away with a huff. He stood, stumbling slighty in the dark and ran a hand through his hair to flatten it out like a bird smoothing it's ruffled feathers. He dragged his bare feet across cold stone to the door, and tapped his toes firmly against the rickety bottom once causing it to pop open. The quiet spontaneous chatter in the multiple parallel rooms filled him with a sense of longing but none of them contained his vague destination. He wandered a short while to come upon a room that seemed like all the others, cold but with a warmth heralding welcome and a silence that cried. 

His heart beat once with each gentle knock of his fist against the door. His heart beat twice as fast when the door opened and a pair of blue and gold eyes shined up at him, multifarious like a stained glass window, the gateway to the brightest summer day. 

"Riku?" Ventus asked softly, and despite the yawning and rubbing of his eyes with a fisted hand Riku knew he had not been sleeping. He stepped from behind the door into the spotlight of the hallway, although it was still only open enough to fit Ven's silhouette, a baggy shirt that threatened to fall off his shoulders completely and a pair of boxer shorts. 

"Hey" he whispered back, shifting from foot to foot and wondering if this was how Ven had felt the first time he'd gone to Riku for comfort. 

Ven stared at him for nary a couple of seconds before opening the door completely, standing off to the side in a welcoming gesture and Riku rushed in after him, standing in the centre of Ven's temporary living quarters and feeling awkward yet relieved. 

He tapped a steady rhythm on his thigh with his fingertips as the door clicked shut and hunched his shoulders when Ven circled around to face him. 

When he caught his eyes Ven opened his arms in welcome with a small upturn of the corners of his lips. 

Riku immediately sighed in relief and fell into the offered embrace, shoulders falling and eyes slamming shut. 

Ven let out a small giggle, pink dusting his cheeks and although it hadn't been that long since his waking his knees didn't buckle under the weight.

The blond flopped backwards, close enough to the bed that they managed to get majority of their intertwined bodies onto it and squirmed to get them as comfortable as possible. 

Riku tucked his head under Ven's chin and glanced up at him as much as physically possible to watch his half-lidded eyes and parted pink lips without seeming as creepy as the descriptions in his head seemed.

Ven let out a concerned hum, a lazy 'you okay' and buried his nose in his hair to confirm his attentiveness. 

Riku nodded, leaving a 'now that you're here' apparent in the gaze he shot to the blond after. 

Ventus's cheeks warmed considerably, his grip on the silverette's shoulders tightened and he let out an airy laugh, one that tinkled in the air of the room, very akin to his namesake.

When the silence came again it settled upon them comfortably, companionable support and mutual understanding filtering it through, one tanned hand reaching up to caress snowy tresses, a sharp contrast. Ven contemplated tucking the two of them under the covers with an aero spell but they were lying on them and he couldn't bring himself to disturb Riku who -although he wasn't sleeping- finally seemed to have relaxed. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, barely moving or making a sound beyond concerned hums and nods and after the two assessed the sky they realised it might just very well have been, the sky presenting silvers and golds like gifts of the highest quality, alerting the sun from beneath it's cloud curtains to greet the dawn.

Ventus let out a drawn out breath which would have gone unnoticed by Riku had he not been lying on the other boy's chest and had slept soundly like the two of them had intended hours ago, tugged his hand from where it had tangled, pressed a warm hand to a cold cheek, raised Riku's chin to look at him and ran soothing patterns and words and songs across the skin with his thumb. 

Riku huffed, rising on unsteady arms above him but not rising far enough that Ven would stop cradling his cheek and eyed him as though it might make time slow down; the expression he received deemed that impossible. He tried to prolong the inevitable, making a show of staring at the other between small movements. In the end he managed to get a few sincere laughs out of him before the boy was fed up and pushed his shoulder playfully, perhaps a little too roughly which resulted in Riku almost tumbling to the ground in an ungraceful heap but also got his point across. Riku finally began to actually crawl off, stopping midway to steal one last glance at the blond and smile gently at him in appreciation. 

Ven blushed, red cheeks darkening with every brushed caress and pulled his hand back to rest fisted against his chest. 

Riku shook his head gently and made his way to leave, one knee still remaining on the mattress, body hovering half over the other boy and as he turned noticed the vague panic and indecision on Ventus's face. 

He furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to ask if he was alright but was interrupted by a quick but by no means gentle kiss, in and out too fast to savour but hard enough that it lingered on his lips afterward. 

Riku gaped like a fish, bottom lip trembling with the words he could not form. He snapped his head to look back down at the boy from where his gaze had strayed into space and mouthed indecipherable words. 

Ventus was looking off to the side, hands over his mouth, clearly mortified and whereas the heat in his face glowed brighter than Riku had ever seen the light in his eyes had done so tenfold, clearly happy but so embarrassed by his own actions that he was doing anything he could to distract himself from the reality of the situation. 

Riku pressed a hand against the boy's cheek and turned his face to look at him, grabbing ahold of Ven's wrists and pulling them away from his mouth. 

Ventus was breathing heavily but had steel eyes in the face of his demise, which melted when Riku slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to his softly, moving so gently that it caused Ven's head to static out, eyes fluttering shut gently like butterfly wings against his cheekbones.

Riku's hand came up to cradle his chin, the thumb of one hand smoothing a line into the hollow of his cheek and the other hand fishing around blind for Ven's to link together. 

When the taller boy pulled back and Ventus remembered how to breathe the sun had risen to the point that it was baring down on them like Kingdom Hearts in sun form; streams of golden light like trickling water framing their silhouettes against the bed sheets. Their gaze lingered for moments that seemed much shorter, staring at each other with all the promise of a cool Destiny Islands sky and affection on the horizon. 

Riku stood with one jagged movement -although taking much more care to extract his fingers from their hand-held embrace- as though he knew if he didn't force himself away he wouldn't leave the blond's side and took shaky, hasty steps toward the door, only turning to look back once it had opened and he stood in the frame. 

He threw a gentle smile over his shoulder to the small figure and quickly hurried out, shoulders hunched in a relaxed but tense way as though it would make him move faster, closing the door behind him with a click. 

After Riku's hurried footsteps retreated into the morning and were no longer heard, Ventus let out a soft, dreamy sigh, closing his eyes and humming a somber little ditty of seven falling and climbing notes, a satisfied smile creeping it's way onto a red face before he burrowed into the covers and grinned like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that long and not my best but I tried :)


End file.
